Vanilla Ed: Delusion
by uomie
Summary: Eward was on a place he never know and then he meets Vanille in accident. A cute and sweet moment about them that made edward comfort, annoy and tense.- One-shot- Ed/Vanille, Al/Armony


**Heya! Welcome to my fan story. My advance apologies if you have traced my errors from this story, because of being beginner. But I do hope you will still like my own made. Okay, the story is about the cross-over characters, Edward Elric and Oerba Dia Vanille who meets together in somewhere. A little cute and sweet moment about these two adorable, that I hope you will love it.**

**By the way, if I have enough mood, I will make a doujinshi about this story :D**

**Thanks for reading my note, so let's begin!**

* * *

><p>Pairing: Edward + Vanille<p>

Anime/game: Full Metal Alchemist and the broken angel and Final Fantasy XIII

Disclaimer: The characters are just borrowed from the genius artists, Hiromu Arakawa and Tetsuya Numora.

-**Delusion-**

It was windy and fine day in that place with a lots of dancing white flowers in my sight. I was walking along in this wonder land with clueless and definitely dunno where I am going. Suddenly I asked myself. "Did I die?" then I hurriedly to run and looking around to search Al. I called his name in many times b'cuz I know he will respond to me immediately, if he will heard my voice. But I can't find him anywhere, no matter how far I have ran or how loud my voice, it was still useless. Until I bumped on someone's back.

"Ouch! Hey, watch it!" a feminine voice was raised up to my ears and then I apologized after I got up a bit. She was a woman. She smiled at me, when she turned her gaze toward me. She was seemed to utter something by her smile, and then I realize my limb in steel was holding her lap. I grinned and blushed in embarrassment as I rush to stand up beside her. She stood up as well, and then she said. "Oh! I thought you are Hope Esthiem." She removed the dirt from her lap up to her knees and then she turned around to face at me.

I was kind of amaze from her, For the first time I appreciated a beauty of a woman aside mom, because she has a pink-orange pigtailed hair, a nature green eyes and a fine white skin that lighten her image much. Plus she was tall as usually I've seen from an adult woman, except granny Pinako of course.

I dunno her exact age but base on her posture she was look like a childish lady, wearing a weird outfit, making me thought she was came from a tribe clan or somewhat.

"By the way, I'm Oerba Dia Vanille, just call me Vanille. What's yours _little_ boy?" she introduced herself with a smile as she gave a hand, waiting to be shake with mine.

I have no idea who's that person she was talking about and I felt kinda insulted by her, when she called me '_little'_ but I am still glad to know her name though. Then I told her not to call me _little, small or something related with midgets_. She threw a several feared nods toward me after my sentence and then I told her about my age.

"You are fifteen? But you're _small_?" she surprised in a question and then she moved down her hand, after I ignored it.

I absolutely lost my temper out and made me to shout. "Hey! I said don't call me _small_!" but I immediately knock it off to never mind it as I sighed. Then I introduced myself in calm. "I'm Edward Elric the FULLMETAL alchemist." I proudly grinned toward her with a pointing finger of me and a hand on my waist. Vanille smiled. She holding her hands together at her back "nice to meet you Edward." She greeted but…"um…what is a FULLMETAL alchemist? I never heard about them." she asked innocently as she twisted her lip with rested fingers over her chin and wondering about my one and only title.

What was up with this lady? Doesn't she aware about my popularity as the youngest genius in the east? She was definitely come from somewhere, I don't know. I was upset that much, when she was too ignorant about me. So I tried to prove my words by showing up my AUTO-MAIL with her first, then I performed the alchemy in front of her, to make her convince and empress as well. But the alchemy was not work. I wonder why it doesn't effect in this place? I tried to do it again, but it was still no difference.

_Hey! What's going on with my alchemy?_

Her reaction was just the same as Roze's, when she saw unexpectedly my artificial limb. But it was not enough to make her believe, I am a alchemist b'cuz of my failed show, that brought me into a humiliation.

I doesn't noticed, Vanille was already knelt down in front of me. She holds my replaced arm, covered with my red-long-sleeve coat and then she stared it sadly. "What happened to your arm?" she asked with a pity look towards me, after her short pause.

I can't answer her simple question nor to take a peek upon her eyes. I was just bowing in silence in front of her. It was not likely b'cuz I confuse to answer it. I just don't want to talk about my nightmare past. The sinful thing I had done to myself and to my little brother who much more been suffered by my mistake.

She was moving closer to me and I leaning backward as she following my eyes with hers. I felt a nervous and my cheeks were glowing into red, b'cuz of her odd stare. She was curiously looking at me, in concern to know about what might be I answer and that was really bothering me, though. But she asked weirdly, instead. "Edward Elric, as a concern, if you don't mind… can I do this?" I wondered why she needed to ask it indirectly that I knew already what does she meant and she suddenly embraced me. Just as I've thought. The same thing usually uncle Armstrong worst use to do, if he pity me.

Although, I don't need it, she made me feel comfty, at least with _the flashback memories of mom even though her scent was too different and the smoothness of her skin and warmness of her body as well_.

The affection has we _utter_ from each other was just nothing, actually. But wait a minute, I suddenly thought if I should trust her as I suspicious her _about something_ who will make me trap into this place forever.

I started to get tense against her. But I can't move myself, b'cuz of her hold tight on me, to make sure that I couldn't escape from her arms.

Dammit! She was stronger too as uncle does.

She muttered some unfamiliar words beside my ear and I don't understand, what was it all about, making me more frighten against her. It was a foreign language that I couldn't understand without translating it.

"Hey! Get off me! Stop acting like my mother!"

"Sorry, Edward, but I couldn't help it!" she apologized in giggle and then she brushed her head up against mine.

"You're so cute…" she whined as she hugging me tighter and still the same stuff.

"E-eh?"

All my doubts against her was entirely broken in sudden and turned into a temper-out-burst, after she spoken those silly words in very irritating in my ears.

"I said, get off me you pervert!"

"Te hee, you know Ed-chan, when I hugged you, I remembered my teddy bear in my room."

"What? Hey! I'm not a toy and don't call me Ed-chan, stop playing with me!"

"Oh! You don't want my teddy? Fine! What about panda?"

"Idiot, do I look like a fat with two black eyes for you?"

"Hmm nope but a cat, perhaps," she damn answered. "b'cuz of your golden eyes" she added in tease.

Our none-sense argument wasn't last long, when I ignored her last reply. Just to try to move, at least a bit enough, to make a quick attack mood.

"Forgive me, but I have to do this." I was trying to move out my hands, locked with her thighs. But a sudden kiss was hit through my forehead. Made me stop with a flashed eyes and stunned upon her view. Then finally she got off from me and stood up in front of my sight with both hands behind her.

I was shocked from that touch b'cuz I wasn't expected. She will do it with me and my face heat up again from the moment of embarrassment has been dashed.

_That was mom always using to do with me, if I cry or get mad sometimes, when she was living before._

After I awake from being froze. Vanille was staring down toward me, that meets mine and then she drew a smile upon her face. "Good to meet you Edward…" she said and then she paused and then again she spoke "by the way, please don't compare me with your mother b'cuz I am only seventeen."

That was a very surprising thing to know, that made me gasped in disbelief and agape. She was only two years older than me, but she much more looked nineteen or twenty to me.

She got chuckled after he saw my silly reaction, until after awhile the field was starting to turn into fog and whitish. Vanille was still laughing softly at me. But suddenly she began to become a transparent until she completely vanished before my eyes. I gasped and stoop up hurriedly, calling her name panicky. But I couldn't see her anywhere, meaning she was really disappeared.

I smelt something bad on the air and then "Nii-san! Nii-san! You're butt is burning!" my armored head brother's voice was interrupt me in sudden. "Al?" I found out he was right, my ass was really burning! Crap! I forgot, we are in a middle of a picnic with Armony and my idiot brother was making a barbeque fire behind me.

Thank god, I got relief from the fire, when they after me with a water-splash. Only my coat got burn, lucky not my jeans, and then the duo laughed out loud at me. Both feel the amusement, while I felt suffered.

Yeah very funny, thanks to Al.

"Nii-san, what's wrong with you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Ed, does something bothering you? Because I've been saw you wandering around with a deep thought awhile ago and even I calling you, you aren't responding to me." they both asked in wonder. But I ignored their questions and made my silence, instead. Then I smirked until it turned into a grin.

"Let's eat!"

It was a big mystery to me about everything happened awhile ago, although it was just a result of over thinking about mom. _The memories about her that still living in my heart and it couldn't be perish even though I had committed a sin for her__**. **_But if the woman named Oerba-Dia-Vanille does exist? I won't hope to meet her…again, because she could probably be a big threat to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Finally I done as the doujinshi did. I hope you've enjoyed their story. Honestly I was confused of how to end up this story but lucky um… I dunno, if I have done it well. XD LOL. About the doujinshi, it was much more detailed than my written so I hope if I publish it, you will read it also, of course in the same title. <strong>

**By the way, although I am not intelligent as Edward does, but I tried to use his POV, even though his attitude was kinda blended with mine. Alright! That's all so I thank you very much for reading.**

**See ya! ;9**


End file.
